Se gusssssssssssssssstan
by A-Z Miner117744 A-Z
Summary: Muchos dirían que lo se gusssssssstan de Happy son muy molestos, pero lo miembros de Fairy Tail son testigos de que eso, no es cierto. Colección de Drabbles. Drabble 4: Se gussssssstan del oeste !AJUA¡
1. se gusssssssstan de chocolate

Se gusssssssssstan.

Hola, perdón por el retraso de mi otro fic, pero no se que escribir para terminar, o y este me vino a la mente cuando escuche el se gussssssstan de happy.

A leer.

Capitulo 1:se gustan de chocolate.

Muchos pensarían que, el se gusssssstan de Happy solo era para molestar, pero los miembros de fairy tail pensaban lo contrario.

Era una tarde normal como cualquier otra, solo que como era el cumpleaños de Natsu nuestra amiga la rubia estaba preparando un delicioso pastel de chocolate para sorprenderlo y entonces el la amaría mas, bueno eso que acababa de pensar ya era de lo mas normal en la vida de la rubia, pues últimamente se le estaban pegando las costumbres de Juvia.

Y fue entonces cuando se escucho como se habría una ventana en la habitación de Lucy, eso quería decir que Natsu y Happy ya habían entrado en la habitación, y claro, el plan de Lucy iba más que perfecto.

Lucy termino su pastel justo a tiempo para después dirigirse a su habitación muy cuidadosamente con el pastel en la mano. Cuando estaba por entrar dejo el pequeño pastel oculto bajo una tela, para que Natsu no sospechara de nada cuando ella entrara.

Cuando abrió la puerta se topo solo con Natsu y no con Happy, ella quería que Happy estuviera ahí para motivarla, pues sus "se gusssssstan" le hicieron darse cuenta de lo que sentía por su compañero de equipo-¿Dónde esta Happy Natsu?-pregunto la rubia.

-O eso, Happy fue por algo, enseguida regresa-comento Natsu, un poco sonrojado-¿Qué traes ahí Lucy?-pregunto Natsu con curiosidad viendo lo que la rubia tenia en sus manos.

-Nada, solo es decoración-comento la rubia.

Pero fue entonces cuando Natsu se puso triste y bajo la mirada.

-¿Sucede algo Natsu?-pregunto Lucy preocupada por la actitud de su amigo.

-Nada, es solo que….. olvidaste mi cumpleaños.

-Claro que no tontito-dijo Lucy aliviada de que solo haya sido eso.

-¿EH?-alcanzo a decir Natsu confundido.

Entonces Lucy fue al lugar donde había dejado el pastel y le quito la manta dejando a la vista el pastel hecho por la maga, y a Natsu se le iluminaron los ojos y le pidió a Lucy que le llevara un trozo, a esto Lucy asintió y se lo llevo a Natsu.

-Esta delicioso Lucy-Dijo Natsu comiendo con modales, muy raro en el.

-Muchas gracias.

Pero a Natsu le dieron ganas de tomar otro pedazo pero se resbalo en la cama, llevándose a Lucy con el quedando en una posición muy comprometedora.

Ellos se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos minutos, y después, comenzaron a acercar sus rostros.

-Ta amo Lucy/Natsu-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo para después besrase, Como Natsu aun tenia pequeñas manchas de chocolate cerca de la boca Lucy comenzó a limpiarlas sin romper el beso.

-Se gusssssssssssssssssstan de chocolate-dijo una voz chillona.

-Happy-gritaron ambos rompiendo el beso.

-LES DIRE A TODOS DE SU RELACIOOOOOOON-gritaba Happy ya muy lejos.

-Bueno, no puedo molestarme con el-dijo Natsu-el me ayudo a darme cuenta de lo que siento por ti-Lucy se quedo sorprendida.

-Que ironía, a mi me paso lo mismo-dijo Lucy para besarse de nuevo.

Sin duda Happy fue la clave para que esta pareja se formara.

Gracias por leer, esperare sus reviews.

¿Y de que pareja quieren que sea el drabble que siga?

Ya los tengo todos, solo quiero saber que pareja quieren.

Se despide A Miner Z.

P.D: asi lo pondré porque es muy largo mi nuevo nombre.


	2. se gusssssssstan vaquerooooooos

Capitulo 2: Se gustan de vaquerosssssss.

Hola, hubo un empate entre Gruvia y GaLe, pero pondré la pareja a la cual le gusta mas a mi hermana, Gruvia y eso le dio la victoria a Gruvia, y no solo me dieron su opinión de que pareja querían no solo por review, también me dijeron por PM.

Review agradecidos abajo.

Sin mas a leer.

* * *

Este día no era muy normal que digamos, pues en Fairy tail se había hecho una gran fiesta por la razón de que Natsu y Lucy ya habían aceptado su relación, primero hubo una fiesta en el gremio, después un festival, y ahora era una feria.

Y esta feria era disfrutada de cierta peliazul llamada Juvia, quien estaba mas feliz que nunca pues ya no tenia rival de amores, pero ella no iba vestida como siempre pues la fiesta era de disfraces y ella iba vestida de vaquera, un préstamo de su amiga Bisca, y también era algo revelador pues quería impresionar a su Gray-sama.

-Moo Juvia quiere encontrara a Gray-sama para que bese a Juvia y tengan hijos-entonces llego a su mente algo en lo que había pasado unos meses atrás.

-"Juvia, vamos a la cama"-decía un Gray embellecido.

-YUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIII IIIII-Dijo Juvia en sus pensamientos.

-¿Entonces para poder entrar necesito a una chica para entrar al juego secreto?-dijo una voz que siempre le iluminaba la vida a nuestra querida Juvia.

.Así es señor, necesita a un chica para poder entrar-dijo el encargado del juego.

Entonces Gray comenzó a buscar a su alrededor buscando a alguna chica, vio a Lucy saliendo junto a Natsu, ambos con la ropa mal puesta y con el cabello alborotado sabiendo de inmediato que habían hecho adentro, Lucy no.

Tambien vio a Bisca, pero no porque ella ya estaba casada, Bisca no.

Estaba Erza, pero ella daba miedo, que tal si lo mataba durante el juego, Erza no.

Y por ultimo vio a Juvia, ella estaba sola cerca del juego y con ella no habría problemas, Juvia si, claro que si.

-Juvia quieres subir al juego secreto-pregunto Gray.

Juvia al escuchar eso casi se desmaya de la emoción, su Gray-sama la estaba invitado, y sin pensarlo ya estaba junto a Gray-Vamos Gray-sama, subamos ya,

-Necesitan trajes a juego-dijo el encargado.

-¿Entonces necesito usar un traje de vaquero?-pregunto Gray.

-Si, y aquí tengo uno de su talla-dijo el encargado poniéndole el traje a Gray.

-Listo ya pueden irse.

-Vamos Gray-sama si tardamos Juvia morirá.

-Bueno vamos.

Se adentraron en el juego secreto, donde se encontraron con un encargado que les dijo que se sentaran en unos asientos, después donde Juvia y Gray se habían sentado comenzaron a moverse.

Y lo que paso dejo impactado a Gray e hizo que Juvia casi se desmayara, pues resulto que el juego secreto era mas ni menos un túnel del amor.

Pero Juvia escucho algo que hizo que casi se le saliera el corazón.

-Hay que cumplir con la tradición no?-dijo Gray acercándose peligrosamente a Juvia.

-Gray-sama, usted va a besarme?-pregunto Juvia bastante nerviosa, mas que a alguien al que están apunto de enterrar con vida.

.Claro, porque no?-dijo Gray para después juntar sus labios con los de Juvia, y claro esta no tardo en corresponder.

-Se gussssssssssssssssssssssstan vaquerooooooooos-dijo Happy con un tono del viejo oeste con un traje de vaquero y dos pistolitas falsas, y después se fue volando.

Juvia y Gray lo escucharon pero no rompieron el beso, y varios segundos después se separaron.

-aaaaahh, como ayudo Happy a darme cuenta de mis sentimientos-dijo Gray sorprendiendo a Juvia-te amo, Juvia.

-Yuuuuppiiiiiii-dijo Juvia para después desmayarse en los brazos de Gray.

Termina Drabble 2.

* * *

Ahora no pediré votos por que el siguiente será GaLe.

Solo para los que leen la continuación de tus besos son solo para mi y para nadie mas, este solo tendrá 4 capitulos, dos de la fiesta uno de la boda y el ultimo será lemmon.

Bueno me despide les mando un abrazo fuerte y adiós.

P.D: por cada review que den, ayudan a este escritor a seguir con su trabajo.


	3. Se gussssssssstan por los libros

Capitulo 3: La dichosa palabra y el se gusssssssssstan por los libros.

Perdón por la demora pero tengo que estudiar, porque tengo exámenes y tengo que estudiar.

No los aburro más, a leer.

* * *

-Pero Salamander paso, ¿Por qué yo no?-dijo un chico con un largo cabello negro y con muchos pirsin en su rostro.

-Porque el paso con un 7 exacto, tal vez paso de pansaso pero paso-dijo un anciano-pero el si sabe leer.

Eso le pego duro al chico, si tenia 19 años y no sabia leer.

-Entonces solo me conseguiré a alguien que me enseñe a leer y será suficiente-dijo para después irse.

-aaaahhhh-suspiro Makarov-Gajeel nunca aprenderá.

Ya cuando Gajeel estaba afuera solo se preocupaba de quien le enseñaría a leer, no era de esos chicos que les gustara estudiar, solo quería quedarse en esa preparatoria, sin embargo su mente no tardo en tener una idea, exacto solo había una persona a la que le gustaba tanto leer que no le importaría, era Levy Mcgarden.

-Ahh, la enana será perfecta para ayudarme-dijo mientras iba en busca de Levi.

* * *

Varios minutos después.

-Entonces ¿quieres que te ayude a aprender a leer?-pregunto Levi leyendo un libro.

-Por supuesto, no quiero irme de aquí.

Ese comentario dejo helada a levi, irse, Gajeel sino aprendía a leer se iba del gremio, no, eso nunca.

-Te ayudare a leer lo prometo.

* * *

Cinco días antes del examen de lectura de Gajeel.

-Enana, ¿Qué dice ahí?-dijo Gajeel apuntando a una palabra de cuatro letras y que comenzaba con la letra A.

-B-bueno, esa palabra es-Levi no quería continuar pues estaba muy nerviosa-es amor-dijo completamente roja.

Entonces a Gajeel se le paso una gran idea a la mente, estos últimos días había sentido algo más que amistad por Levi-Y el amor se expresa asi-dijo para besar con pasión a Levi, y esta no dudo ni un segundo para corresponder, y asi pasaron los minutos, y se separaron por falta de aire.

-Te amo, Levi-dijo Gajeel, esto hizo que Levi se estremeciera, nunca lo había escuchado decir su nombre de la boca de Gajeel, pero sin duda le había encantado como se escuhaba.

-Yo también te amo, Gajeel-dijo para después darle un beso tierno, pero noto algo en el libro, justo debajo de la palabra amor-Gajeel ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Levi apuntando hacía el libro.

-No lo se-entonces paso su dedo por ahí y era un anota pegada a la pagina, que tenia un gato azul con alas, y decía: Se gussssssssssstan por los libros.

-Ese gato nunca aprenderá a dejar de meterse con la vida de otros-Dijo Gajeel haciendo que levi soltara una risita, pues a ella Happy le ayudo a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

* * *

¿Les gusto?

Aunque no les agradezca escritamente lo hago mentalmente, es que no tengo tiempo, tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes, otra vez.

Espero sus reviews por favor.

P.D: L a siguiente pareja será alzackxBisca, ¿Cuál quieren que siga después de esa?


	4. Se gussssssstan del oeste AJUA¡

**Capitulo 4: Se gussssssssssssstan del oeste, ¡AJUA¡**

Bueno no tengo nada que decir, solo perdón por el retraso.

A leer.

* * *

Muchos se preguntaban como había comenzado la relación de alzack y bisca, pues antes eran bastantes tímidos, y hoy los que no lo sabían aclararían su duda.

-Bueno, creo que no me queda de otra-decía Bisca cargando a Azuka en brazos-bueno todo comenzó así.

-Todos nos enteramos de lo sucedido en la isla tenrou, y al ser los magos mas poderosos del gremio pensamos que teníamos que ser igual a ustedes, así que todos hicimos equipos, Y uno de esos equipos éramos alzack y yo, las primeras misiones era difícil que nos habláramos, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo nos hacíamos mas cercanos, asi que hubo momentos en los que no resistíamos estar cerca del otro, después nos hacíamos mas cercanos, incluso muchos miembros del gremio pensaban que incluso ya éramos pareja y eso hacía que ambos nos pusiéramos bastante nerviosos, y asi ´paso, siempre era lo mismo, pero un dia cambio por completo esta rutina, los del gremio últimamente nos había estado molestando mas de lo normal y que yo recuerde, alzack ya no resistio y me dijo que lo acompañara afuera, muchos hicieron comentarios que dudo que quieran escuchar.

Entonces fue cuando sucedió, Alzack me lo dijo todo, me dijo que era muy bella, me dijo que me me amaba mas que a su propia vida, después me recito un hermoso poema que me dejo cautivada, y entonces nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse par al fin terminar en un beso, después tuvimos una noche que nunca olvidare, después me entere que estábamos esperando a Azuka, y fue cuando decidimos casarnos.

Pero curiosamente cuando nos casamos había una cajita de música que nunca habíamos visto, y al abrirla salio un Happy de la caja de música y dijo:

Se gusssssssssstan del oeste ¡ajua¡

-Y ya se los dejo asi, no quiero aburrirlos.

-Pero no nos aburrio.

-Pues pregunenle a alzack la otra parte de la historia.

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus reviews.

Ya tengo decidida la pareja del capitulo que viene: Stilu.

Bueno nesecito sugerencias después de ese.

Advertencia: la pareja que viene después del stilu será la ultima, claro seguire escribieno, pero no quiero llenarme de muchas parejas.

**Se despide miner117744.**


End file.
